Lenneh chats shit about dolls
oke i made this page to have a place to say stuff about dolls so i dont have to go on 2 cheyry about it cheyry even tho this my page u can add to it too w/ ur opinions n shit bbe do it in bold or smth egg girls cmc oke so in general i think theyre sweet but i wish they had natural lip colors idk scootaloo- yes precious i lov scootaloo she doesnt look cheap or tacky like the others n she looks natural n shes gr8<<33 i wish the had knee joints tho bc i want her 2 be able to sit in a wheelchair bc disabled scootaloo is gud sweetie bell- idk what to say ::// i like her but i dont her hair is gr8 n she looks adorable but the dress doesnt look like smth she would wear let alone smth rarity would let her wear it ugle apple bloom- dafuq is with her hair wtf her bow is so sweet why have they replaced it with a shit green/yellow streak and also that dress is ugle i only like scootaloo but idk the others could be good with different clothes egg girls tavi this doll doesnt represent tavi well this doll is tacky and for some reason has pink streaks??? the dress is ew and so r the shoes im glad we have a new brushable that isnt the mane six but ffs it doesnt even look like tavi n u have to buy a tacky egg girl the only thing nice about this is the violin (cello??) thingy n thats a shame this could have been a really nice doll but hasbro doesnt like nice things apparently animator doll anna kso i didnt give a fuck about frozen but i loved the songs n shit n the dolls r gr8 this anna doll is precious i love her face n her clothes n i love disney animator dolls so much<<333 my fav is cinderella most of the animator dolls have pouty n sad faces that i love so much but this anna is all happy n stuff n i tend to like sad dolls over happy ones pmsl but this anna is rlly rlly cute i lov her lil cuties ballerina this doll isnt new like the others but w/e i think shes adorable look at her sad little face n shes a ballerina n shes precious i lov her n cheyry is gona buy her for me<<33 'pone snowglobes' this is cherry saying these r fukin cool omg like they're clear but they're snowglobes omfg it just looks so cute n actually kinda creative compared to that "rainbow power" and "crystal empire" shit :/ ''' '''idg what's up with luna's bright hair here but it looks ok i guess oooh they r pretty but for display theyre kinda ::// cuz all of the stuff just pools into one leg as shown in the pictur '"show accurate" egg girls' what is with this this is not show accurate at all!! what is with that HAIR?! ''' '''egg girl rd has her cutie mark on her shirt, but other than that i guess the outfit is pretty ok but that HAIR looks nothing like the movie rd!! she looks like a dork omfg this is so bad ok the clothes but the hair wtf hasbro can u do nothing right 'water babies' ' 'not just any water babies these super cute little ones u can buy at wal-mart for like $8 or smth they're sooo tiny like they can fit in the palm of my hand n they come filled with water they have these little accessories molded on like hats n shit but some of them have these little cloth diapers omfg they're just so cute and small and little 'i used to have this huge ugle water baby with these creepy inset "glass" eyes but these look kinda cartoony and cute which gives them more appeal also they're small and light which would make them safe enough to give them to babies or smth as long as they don't like bite a hole in them when they're teething ' ooo theres a mermaid omfg we dont have these in england thats such a shame theyre precious Category:Lennehs reviews Category:And cherries too